More Human then you've Ever Been
by Angels trap
Summary: The byear is 2012 and after being attacked by a nest of Croats Dean thinks Cas may be infected with the Croatoan virus. This results in Cas being tied up and Dean has to look after hin for the night, resulting in some unexpected consequences!


Warning Slash! This is a Dean/ Cas fic, dont like dont read!

Dean and Cas fin ally get it together rated M for mature content!

The year is 2012, its six montths since the Croatoan virus was released in major cities and camp Chitaque is up and running, becoming the main base for team free will. On a routine supply run into a hot zone the team is ambushed by croats and many are wounded. Jager reports to Dean that he believes Cas may have become infected when attacked and injured in the hot zone and Dean has instructed Jager to contain Cas in the back cabin for a time until the crisis time has passed.

A few minutes later composed and armed with a bowl of water and cloth Dean relieved Jager in the back cabin. He walked in behind Cas who was strung up in the middle of the room, arms caught in the clasps that were attached to the ceiling by a heavy chain, toes barely touching the floor. This was the room where demons were interrogated, Dean had begun to think of hit as a return trip to his own personal hell. It was cleared of all furniture but the table on which he now set the bowl." Dean", the voice sounded so normal as if everyday, Dean instructed to have him hung in the room in case in some demonic rage he killed half the camp.

"Hey Cass, you gave us me a bit of a scare there, starting to believe I was going to have to say goodbye to your scrawny ass."

"I am sorry Dean but I assure you I am not infected, these wounds were merely from the fall, I don't believe that I made contact with any infected blood or I would not have returned."

"I know Cas, ya you would have probably went out with this whole braveheart vibe, for the better good and all, taken as many frickin croats as you could with you when you go, and left me sitting here wondering whatever the hell happened to you." Cas frowned as Dean circled in front of him meeting his eyes for the first time since he had come into the room. " But I did come back Dean as I am more valuable as a soldier here then a rouge in the warzone." Dean huffed out a laugh and walked back around him to the bowl dampening the cloth again.

" You comfortable there cas?"" No Dean not entirely I find it difficult to be –comfortable lately. The human body has many limitations that I am only becoming aware of". " Yeah you got pretty torn up" Dean lifted the side of his shirt and winced as he saw the bruising and cuts purpling Cas' side. When he did he saw Cas' muscles contract, pupils dilate and he apologised.

"Sorry Cas, god its worse then I thought" . Cas let out a strangled moan and Dean quieted him "shush, shush, sorry its ok, ill take care of it". Dean set to cleaning the scrapes as best he could lifting the shirt to one side and dabbing the damp cloth as he stood behind cas. The angel quivered every once in a while and let out a pained groan as he reached around his front. The bruises trailed all the way up his back, the skin on his chest was abraded.

As Dean tended to the wounds the quality of the tension changed. He could smell the candle wax and pine soap mixture that had lately come to be the angels signature scent. He became suddenly, intensly aware of the muscles that bunched under his touch, the way Cas' breath became quicker in the few seconds before his hands reconnected with his skin. He watched as Cas' eyes followed his hands as they trailed across his chest before Dean circled behind to redaampen the cloth. When the hunter came up behind him Cas leaned back a little towards his heat, bringing their bodies into contact, the heat of him something that could have singed. His breathing changed growing faster, heavier, He turned his head enough to look over his shoulder and his eyes burned into Deans.

" Dean I-," he cut himself off looking confused ,his eyes wide and unsure not aware of what was happening within his own body. Dean listened to his panting and finding his mouth had suddenly gone dry flicked his tounge over his lips. All the while Cas' eyes burned into his with an intensity that made him catch his breath. " Cas I think that maybe you-". His hips brushed against the front of Deans jeans and he was abruptly so hard that it hurt. Somewhere he knew it wasn't the best of ideas but he laid the fingers of one hand along the curve of the angels hipbone where the jeans hung loosely and wrapped them slowly to the heated skin. Soft smoothness caressed his hand. He felt a horribly primal, possessive pleasure in touching him. He spread his fingers and ran his palm and fingers across his belly in a rough gesture before stopping at the outside of his jeans on his crotch. The steel he felt there made him swallow and he didn't understand why but he leaked a little, onto his own jeans. Cas, gasped at the caress and arched against his hand searching for the friction that he wasn't even aware he needed. " Dean, I, what, need-yes" Cas' spoke in bursts each sounding as though he were running up a hill and it fascinated him. He dropped the washcloth from his other hand and fisted it in the imprisoned man's hair, dark texture glidiing between his fingers.

Dean pressed their bodies flush, cas ass making contact with his erection as he inhaled his scent greedily and then jerked his head to the side and begun assaulting his throat. His skin was on fire, sweaty and salty, nothing that Dean had ever imagined kissing and yet everything he wanted. He trailed a line of purple marks down his kneck before sliding the hand that was on his crotch up beneath his cotton shirt and ran his fingertips lightly across his chest. The angel gasped, and the sound of it washed away all the recent pain, worry, fear and anger and replaced it with raw need. He swiped his hand all the way down his abdomen to his crotch and loving the way the angel jerked hard against him. His mouth still pressing to the side of his throat allowed a smile to spread languinely on his lips. "Need- Dean- I –don't stop" Cas panted out as he rushed his still clothed erect ion against Dean's hand. He wasn't sure he could have anyway, he couldn't get enough of the taste of the angel onto his lips. Impatient he use both hands to shove the shirt up to the top of his back earning a cry of grief from Cas at the loss of friction and spent a few slow and delicious moments following the line of his spine with his teeth and tounge tasting him and testing his texture. A part of him struggled to be gentle, _innocent virginal_, another part of him didn't give a damn, _mine_.

The sudden feeling of denim blocked his mouth and he straightened with a snarl to get it out of the way. Beserk lust is not the best frame of mind for removing clothes, but he didn't let his shaking hands stop him. Cas gasped when he started taking them off squirming and wriggling trying to help him. Mostly it just drove Dean crazy as Cas brushed against him writhing in sinuous, delicious need for something he didn't understand. His gasps spoke of his need and urged Dean on without him even realising it. He got the pants down over his hips and let them pool at the floor beneath them. He dealt with the boxers swiftly and popped open his own jeans to allow his swollen hardness to press intimetly against the imprisoned mans ass.

It leaked precum and dean placed his hands on cas shoulders and breathed a deep exhale into cas' back in order to steady himself. He shivered and paused another minute to caress down the sides of his quivering torso with his rough calloused hands marvelling at the contrasts in their skin and placing kisses and bites along the unmarred skin, soothing the scrapes with his tounge. The scent of Cas was driving him insane. "Now," Cas called in a strangled cry that brought Dean back with a thump. "Now Dean please," his voice was thick and forced through a wall of need, dean could feel it. But he didn't hurry. He didn't know how long he stood there kissing, touching, driving his cries into higher and more desperate pitches. All he knew was that something he hadn't known hed wanted, needed, longed for was within his reach, and nothing in heaven and hell, not even the damned apocalypse was going to make him rush this.

Cas looked over his shoulder eyes pleading with Deans and Dean thought fuck it and sealed his lips in a hungry kiss that spoke of desperation. Cas was still at first but opened his mouth to allow Deans invasion. Dean pulled away and pressed his forhead to the back of Cas' kneck panting heavily before wrapping his right hand around the angels member , and allowing Cas to rut against him, causing glorious friction of his ass up against Deans erection. The angels eyes were wide out of focus before he whipped his head back to the front when deans motion joined his own to get him off. He screamed and started shuddering, and it was all Dean could do not to explode himself when he felt him come all over his hand.

As weird as it should have been it felt more like a great relief when he pulled his hand back and stared at the liquid oozing in his hand. He cupped Cas' ass found his hole and lubbed it up before inserting his fingers inside, one hand holding the back of Cas' neck. The angel still wrecked from his own orgasm merely whimpered at the intrusion. Deans fingers kindled Cas quiet whimpers into ones of raw need as he pushed his hips back against Dean.

" Ya that's it baby," Dean panted as he slipped his fingers out and in a rush of silk and fire, felt his hardness press into Cas. The angel cried out arching against Dean as he thrusted against him hard both men moaning and panting in synchronision as Dean found Cas' spot. Cas screamed the motions of his body liquid and desperate and there wasn't any way Dean could stop himself going over the brink.

Dean leaned against Cas, gasping for air seeking for the control he kept tightly bound around himself since the apocalypse began. As he marshalled his senses he felt himself soft and still inside his angel. He moved his head to kiss his shoulder very softly and rubbed his cheek along his shoulderblade before letting out a sigh and pulling back. His hands still resting along the mans ribcage he angled his head to try and see his face. "Cas are you ok?" Cas turned his head and blinked his eyes slowly open. His eyes dilated until they all but hid the irises. He didn't focus them merely smiled and made a soft sound between a pure and a moan.

Dean stared at him for a minute before he smiled and bent to give him a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He laughed "I think its safe to release these clasps now ,"and reached up to do just that. "Wait! No Dean I am not acting as myself at all. My body seems strange …I believe I may indeed be infected by the virus!" Dean let out a huff of laughter and continued with the clasps "Believe me Cas your more human tonight then you'v ever been."


End file.
